


Healing Hands to Happy Endings

by thegaynerd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, massage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaynerd/pseuds/thegaynerd
Summary: Nicole Haught is a hard worker, but maybe she works a little too hard. When she's, not so, gently persuaded to visit a massage parlor she leaves feeling a lot more than relaxed after meeting the owner. A very lovely masseuse by the name of Waverly Earp.





	Healing Hands to Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my fellow Wayhaught shippers :)
> 
> This one shot comes in the form of a prompt I was given on Twitter by @TresWayHaught
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend and beta bootsncatz for doing the usual beta duties because she's awesome! You can find her on  
> Twitter @bootsncatz  
> Tumblr bootz-n-catz
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

The redhead couldn't argue that Chrissy had a point. She needed to relax. Police work certainly took it's toll on her, everything from chasing criminals through the city to helping her next door neighbours cat down from that damn tree every week. Even though technically speaking she wasn't meant to, but each time she was convinced that the stupid tabby would've learnt it's lesson. She'd been sweet on Ms. Ruthie from the day she'd moved to Purgatory, fresh from the academy. The older woman reminded Nicole of her own Grandma, always dropping off baked goods and casseroles to Nicole. Claiming they were a way to thank her and show her appreciation. Nicole knowing it probably had more to do with her enjoying having someone to take care of.

 

The final straw for her friend and partner reached breaking point that morning when they had returned to the station from an attempted robbery. They'd chased that son of a bitch across most of Purgatory, through alleyways, over fences and across the Wilson's farm. When they'd eventually arrived back at the station and processed their perp, Nicole's whole body felt like it was on fire. Her muscles feeling like they were ready to snap from being wound so tight. She rolled her shoulders, standing from her desk after being slumped over her computer processing the paperwork, stretching to pop her back.

 

The tall blonde woman appeared at her side holding a business card out to her.

 

Taking it, she asked, “What's this?” She stared at the card, the words in front of her not registering.

 

Chrissy sighed at her partner and flicked the card, “That massage place I was telling you about...the one I go to.”

 

Nicole ran a hand through her hair nervously shrugging one shoulder, “I don't know Chriss, I mean-”

 

“Don't give me that shit again, Haught. You need some R&R, besides my friends the owner so I can guarantee you'll be in good hands.” Chrissy raised a triumphant eyebrow and nudged Nicole with her elbow. A slow smirk spreading across her lips at her own joke.

 

Nicole groaned and slumped a little. “That was terrible.”

 

“Yeah, well, you should still go. You're wound so tight that you either need a massage or you need to get laid. And we both know the latter isn't going to happen anytime soon.”

 

The redhead flopped down into her chair, letting her body collapse sending the desk chair rolling back a little. Pulling herself back into her desk she shot a pointed look at Chrissy who'd perched herself on the edge of Nicole's desk.

 

“I told you before, Chrissy, I'm not ready to start dating again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I _know_ ,” the blonde officer placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. “It's been a year Nic, don't you think it's about time you moved on-”

 

“Tell you what…If I pay your friend a visit, you get off my back about Shae and dating okay?” Nicole bargained, trying to keep the irritation from her tone.

 

“Okay. Fine," the officer rolled her eyes.

 

“Thank you!” Nicole said letting out a relieved breath, playing with the business card still clutched between her fingers. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right? And at least Chrissy would stop trying to set her up on dates.

 

***

 

Nicole stood in front of the massage parlor, rolling her neck and shoulders. She hesitated on the sidewalk staring at the block lettered sign.

 

_Healing Hands._

 

Her body was certainly feeling the effects of her job, all her muscles tight, her body aching.

 

Not just that, she had felt the tensions building since the day her ex girlfriend had walked out, unwilling to come second best to Nicole's job anymore. If she was honest with herself that's why she didn't want to get involved with anyone. Not right now anyway.

 

She was nervous, unsure what to expect, or how she felt about having a complete stranger's hands working the knots of her much too tense and naked body. She dealt with criminals on a daily basis and had found herself staring down the barrel of a gun on more than one occasion but this...feeling so vulnerable and exposed, she wasn't sure she could get on board with that. Although, if she didn't go through with it she would only get chewed out by Chrissy at the bar later. She might even try talking about the whole Shae and dating thing again too. Nicole sucked in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, pushing her feet forward.

 

Nicole carefully pushed the glass door open fighting the eye roll she could feel building at the gentle relaxing notes of the music that drifted from the speakers above her head. Finding an unmanned desk in front of her she looked around the reception of the parlor. A planted palm tree in each corner behind her, some cushioned bucket seats against each wall, a small coffee table with magazines fanned out neatly with a single bonsai tree on the opposite side between a few of the chairs. It certainly gave off a relaxing vibe.

 

Distracted, Nicole didn't hear the woman walk out from the private area behind the large wooden desk.

 

“Hello,” she smiled gently.

 

Nicole jumped, feeling a little on edge. Probably another reason she needed this, or so Chrissy would argue. Clutching a hand to her chest, the redhead turned to face the voice. The breath sucked from her lungs the instant she laid eyes on the small brunette stood next to her. Kind hazel eyes that matched her gentle smile looking back at her.

 

Nicole cleared her throat while she tried to find her voice. “Hi,” she breathed out. _Very smooth Haught, well done,_ she cursed herself.

 

“How can I help?” the brunette asked, her lips spread across her face to reveal perfect white teeth beneath them in the most beautiful smile Nicole had ever seen. The redhead felt her heart stutter and skip a beat as she stared enraptured by the stranger.

 

“A friend sent me to, er, well she thought that maybe...I'm here to get a massage?” Nicole managed, hating how her voice had climbed too high.

 

The brunette looked Nicole up and down, her lip quirked, meeting the redhead’s eyes again with her own.

 

“Well you've certainly come to the right place for one of those.”

 

Nicole let out a small laugh running a nervous hand through her hair. “Yeah, I guess I have.”

 

The two women looked at each other a beat too long before the smaller woman turned walking back behind the wooden counter. Nicole hypnotised by the sway of the brunette’s hips before her body disappeared behind the desk. The masseuse typed at the keyboard of her computer and looked back at the officer.

 

“You're in luck, I have a couple of free spaces now,” the brunette let her sentence trail off.

 

Nicole felt her heart clench, breathing suddenly more difficult. “R-right now?”

 

“If you like?”

 

Warring with herself Nicole swallowed down her nerves wanting to spend a little more time with the beautiful stranger smiling at her expectantly. Nicole could only nod.

 

“Amazeballs.”

 

***

 

Nicole led on the massage table, a sheet covering her from the waist down. Her head cradled comfortably by the hole in the top, eyes trained on the floor. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of the masseuse touching her bare flesh. Fighting off the small tremor she could feel building in her body.

 

“So, I didn't get your name,” Nicole said in an attempt to dislodge the silence and distract herself from her thoughts.

 

“Waverly,” came the brunettes voice, her smile apparent in it.

 

“Nicole,” the redhead smiled despite the masseuse being unable to see it.

 

“Ahh, so _you're_ Nicole,” Waverly replied knowingly, “Chrissy finally broke you then?”

 

Nicole scoffed. “Yeah, well, she's relentless.”

 

Waverly chuckled, “That, she is.”

 

Nicole couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the delightful sound that had just left Waverly's mouth. She could feel Waverly stood next to her now, her whole body felt hypersensitive to her close proximity. Oh god. If she was like this just from being so close to Waverly what was she going to be like when she touched her.

 

Nicole didn't have to wonder for long as she felt soft delicate fingers kneading her shoulder muscles.

 

“Wow...you're really tight.”

 

The redhead choked on air, her mind briefly wandering to far too inappropriate thoughts. Nicole cleared her throat trying to ignore her body turning to putty underneath Waverly's fingers.

 

“S-so, um. So I've, uh.. so I've been tol,.” she stammered. “Tense! I-I mean tense,” she corrected, “I've been told I'm tense,” Nicole’s cheeks glowed pink.

 

Every hair on Nicole's body stood on end as goosebumps spread across her like a wave hitting the shore. She could feel Waverly leaning over her, even though the only physical touch the brunette made was with her hands. The electric bouncing between them like a current flowing between conductors.

 

“You're meant to be relaxing,” Waverly whispered in Nicole's ear, her hot breath brushing across the back of Nicole's neck and down the side of her face sending a fresh wave of goosebumps over her skin.

 

“R-right,” Nicole stammered, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She lost herself to the sensation of Waverly's fingers working her muscles and melted into it.

 

Nicole wasn't sure how much time had passed since she'd led down on the bed or when they'd last spoke. Her muscles felt like jelly, her whole body limp against the leather of the massage table, fighting off sleep as her eyes tried to drift closed. It seemed like forever, yet like no time at all before Waverly had finished and removed her hands. The redhead felt the loss of contact instantly, already missing the brunettes touch.

 

“All done,” Waverly announced.

 

“Thank you,” Nicole breathed out dreamily.

 

Once she was dressed Nicole made her way back to the front desk, wallet already clutched in her hand. Her body light, more relaxed, although she wasn't sure if that was a result of the massage or the brunette she'd barely known for an hour.

 

“How much do I owe you?” Nicole beamed.

 

Waverly waved her off and smiled gently, “This one's on the house.”

 

“I can't let you do that!” Nicole blurted.

 

“Sure you can, I happen to know the owner pretty well. She won't mind,” Waverly joked.

 

“Waverly-” Nicole tried.

 

“How about you can owe me a drink sometime?” Waverly smiled, something unreadable flirting across hazel pools, gone before Nicole could think too much about it.

 

“I mean, if you're sure? It's the least I can do! If you're ever in Shorty's?”

 

Waverly's smile faltered for a moment, her shoulders slumped. “I'll hold you to that Nicole.”

 

Had Waverly just asked her out? And she'd completely dismissed it? It was probably for the best anyway. Her job didn't allow much time for a special someone in her life. Despite how beautiful and captivating they were.

 

“Thanks again Waverly, that was amazing,” Nicole said trying to move on quickly before she could change her mind. “I'll see you around?”

 

“Well I was hoping you'd be coming back?”

 

“Oh for sure. Definitely. I'd love-, like, I'd like that,” Nicole stumbled to correct herself.Waverly placed a calming hand on Nicole's arm grounding her instantly.

 

“I'll see you soon then?”

 

“I hope so,” Nicole beamed a dimpled smile at the masseuse before turning to leave.

 

***

 

Making her way across the bustle and noise of the half packed bar, the now comforting and familiar smell of stale alcohol flooded her nostrils. Flopping onto the bar stool next to Chrissy with an elongated sigh Nicole smiled at the brunette behind the bar. “The usual please, Rosie.”

 

“One beer, extra cold, coming right up," the bartender winked at her before walking off to fetch it.

 

“Hey, Chriss.”

 

“She still has a thing for you,” Chrissy muttered taking a sip from her cocktail glass.

 

The redhead shot her partner a look telling her to drop it. She dragged a palmed hand down her face with a groan, looking at her partner with tired eyes.

 

“It's been a hell of a day, huh?” Chrissy asked in understanding, taking the hint to change the subject.

 

“Mhm. And to top it all off that damn cat got stuck up Ruthie's tree again. Stupid thing wasn't feeling very cooperative today. It scratched me!” Nicole pouted.

 

Chrissy chuckled at her friend placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a little squeeze. Rosie returned to the pair batting her eyelids at Nicole, handing her the extra cold beer before disappearing to serve another customer.

 

“You look tense, Haught, maybe you could use another massage?” the blonde officer winked.

 

“I only just had one," Nicole answered, not entirely against the idea of seeing Waverly again.

 

“That was nearly two weeks ago, Nic and I'm sure Waverly wouldn't mind getting her hands on you again,” the blonde teased, a look Nicole didn't want to decipher on her face.

 

“You're strangely happy considering you got an elbow to the face,” Nicole muttered into the neck of her bottle before taking a long pull of beer.

 

“Stupid Carl,” Chrissy mumbled, bringing a hand up to her bruised cheek. “Besides, I stopped by to see Waves earlier...might've invited her out for a drink,” the blonde smirked.

 

Nicole nearly choked on her beer, a small stream rolling down her chin. “Y-you invited Waverly? Here? For a drink? With us?”

 

“Mhm...and speak of the devil.” Chrissy nodded, her eyes on the brunette who’d just entered the bar.

 

Nicole followed her friends line of sight until her brown eyes fell upon Waverly. Her heart rate kicking up a notch, feeling the need to gasp for breath after hers had been stolen.

 

“Hey,” Waverly greeted them with a soft smile, her eyes lingered on Nicole. The officer flashed a goofy dimpled smile at her.

 

Chrissy stood pulling Waverly into a hug and giving her a squeeze. “It's good to have you back, Waves,” the blonde whispered to her friend, loud enough for the redhead to hear over the noise of the bar.

 

Nicole's interest peaked instantly, the words leaving her mouth before she had chance to stop them, “Where have you been?”

 

Waverly broke the embrace playfully batting at Chrissy to stop her fussing despite the huge grin on her face.

 

“I've been travelling. Here and there,” Waverly answered, facing Nicole again, looking her over.

 

Nicole was frozen, her body betraying her under the shorter woman's gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat.

 

Chrissy rolled her eyes at the two and jumped in. “She's being modest Nic, this one's been working abroad since she left college _five years ago_. Can you believe it's been that long?”

 

Waverly shook her head her cheeks a dusty shade of pink, she looked down briefly before locking eyes with Nicole again. “I wouldn't exactly call it working, just...finding myself. Picking up a few tricks along the way.”

 

“Where did you travel?”

 

“All over. I spent most of my time in India. But I did visit Thailand, New Zealand and Japan.”

 

“That's sounds amazing,” Nicole said dreamily, picturing the brunette in all the different countries, imagining what it would be like to experience it herself. She cleared her throat realising that she had been staring at Waverly, not saying a word.

 

Nicole could feel Chrissy watching her, could feel her eyes burrowing into the side of her skull. She fought off an eye roll at the obvious smirk her partner was no doubt wearing. “Well, gotta go,” the blonde announced casually, like it had been her plan the entire time.

 

Nicole snapped her head round to look at Chrissy, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What do you mean, you've got to go?”

 

“Promised the Sheriff I’d stop by,” she smiled sheepishly.

 

“And you've _just_ remembered?” Nicole questioned her, unconvinced.

 

Chrissy grinned, a knowing look on her face. Although she didn't seem to care that she'd been caught out. “Must've slipped my mind”

 

“Sure it did.”

 

“Tell your dad I say hi?” Waverly smiled, giving Chrissy a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

 

“Of course. He's looking forward to dinner Friday,” Chrissy smiled back before turning to Nicole and clapping her on the shoulder, “See you tomorrow, partner.” Her smile took on a smugness Nicole was definitely going to be talking to her about.

 

Nicole's whole body buzzed with a nervous excitement once Chrissy had left the bar. Her obvious attempts at leaving her two friends to get to know each other hadn't gone unnoticed. Not that she thought it was meant to. What she couldn't understand was why Waverly had become the unlucky one all of a sudden.

 

Too lost in her thoughts Nicole didn't notice Waverly climb up on the bar stool beside her. The brunette jabbed at her arm with her index finger bringing the redhead’s attention back on her. “You owe me a drink.”

 

Nicole felt herself melt at the look Waverly was giving her while she propped her head up with her hands, elbows on the bar top.

 

“Yes. Yes I do,” Nicole agreed waving Rosie over. Not missing the curious side eye the barmaid was giving Waverly.

 

“What can I get you, Haught stuff?” Rosita flirted, the Officer's face erupted with heat.

 

“Er- I'll um, j-just a beer for me, thanks. Waverly?”

 

“Whiskey please, neat.”

 

“Wow...that's some drink.”

 

“I can handle it,” Waverly shrugged throwing a quick wink Nicole's way. “So hot stuff huh?”

 

Once again Nicole felt the warm sensation of a blush taking over her face as she trudged through her jumbled thoughts. She rolled her eyes playfully trying to play it cool. “Yeah, ever since she learned my last name she enjoys to torture me with Haught puns.”

 

Rosita placed their drinks on the bar, giving them a small smile. Both women returning it in thanks. Her eyes back on Nicole again before she left.

 

“So...travelling hm? What made you decide to do that?”

 

“Bad break up,” Waverly said with a wave of her hand taking a sip from the tumbler.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

 

Waverly quickly gulped her whiskey down before answering, “Don't be. It was a long time ago and Beth was a bitch anyways.”

 

“I get it, breaks up are.. tough,” Nicole tried in comfort, wishing she could swallow the words back down. Her mind wandering to Shae. What she would be doing now, had she moved on? Probably.

 

Waverly nudged into Nicole's side with her own. “Talking from experience there _Haught stuff_?” the brunette joked.

 

Nicole sat watching Waverly trying to decipher the look on her face. Heart stuttering in her chest. Something told her that Waverly hadn't been entirely joking despite her seeming to play it off as one. “Yeah, a little I guess,” she shrugged playing it off as nothing.

 

“Ooo.. that bad?”

 

Nicole took another gulp of beer, “I mean, is any break up a good one?”

 

Waverly shrugged and necked the rest of her whiskey. Nicole watched the muscles of her throat as the brunette swallowed wondering what it would be like to kiss...nope.

 

_No one's going to stick around if all you do is work Nicole!_

 

Shae's words rang out in her ears. Nicole shook her head and refocused to find Waverly staring at her, head cocked to the side.

 

Nicole shook her head, “Same again?”

 

Waverly smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

 

“No. No, I just-”

 

Waverly chuckled placing her hand on Nicole's arm, stroking her thumb across the redhead’s bare skin, her hairs standing on end.

 

“You're adorable. It was a joke,” the brunette winked.

 

Nicole felt her face glow red hot at the brunettes words, turning the same colour as her hair. The lights in the bar doing nothing to hide her blush.  

 

Changing the subject Nicole asked Waverly about the different countries she'd visited, what they were like. Different cultures. Waverly filled her in answering all her questions with gusto and the redhead couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Smart, funny, beautiful. Well travelled and good with her hands Nicole smirked to herself. The night passed them by quickly, the conversation flowing just as easily as the alcohol. Until Shorty announced last call neither of them had realised how late it was.

 

“Can I walk you home?” Nicole asked hopefully.

 

“Sure,” Waverly smiled as the pair stood, making their way out of Shorty's and into the cool night air.

 

“This is me,” Waverly announced gesturing towards the apartment building in front of them after their short walk from the bar.

 

Something stirred in the pit of Nicole's stomach when she turned to look at Waverly. She thought the masseuse was beautiful when she'd met her but now? There wasn't a word that existed to describe the brunette. She hadn't ever enjoyed spending time with another person as much as she had tonight, dreading the moment she had to leave Waverly. Already craving just a little more. The redhead’s heart was hammering, a flutter of butterflies taking flight in her belly. Mixed with the generous amount of alcohol coursing through her veins, Nicole looked at Waverly with a false confidence.

 

“I had an amazing time tonight,” she purred dreamily, taking a step towards Waverly, closing the gap between them. The shorter woman watching her like she was waiting for something.

 

Waverly's gaze flicked down to Nicole's lips and back up to meet her eyes again she licked her own. “Me too.”

 

Nicole took another step towards Waverly, their bodies practically touching and leant down.

 

Shae's word crept into her mind and echoed through her ears. _You never have time anymore!_

 

The redhead’s throat dried, a pulse of panic shooting through her, the Officer changed her course, too far in to back away completely and kissed Waverly on the cheek. Nicole took a step back quickly putting space between them, her body trying to fight off the flush of embarrassment. Unsure where to go from here, feeling a little awkward, Nicole brought her arm up and pat the top of Waverly's arm with a crooked smile. “Goodnight, Waverly.”

 

The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow before answering, a small shake of her head, “Goodnight, Nicole.”

 

Nicole nodded, a mixture of wanting to turn and run but not wanting to leave the other woman. She turned to leave, an arm reaching out and stopping her. The touch hot against her skin even through the fabric of her police academy hoodie.

 

“Don't forget to stop by for that massage,” Waverly gently reminded her. Spinning on the spot and walking into her apartment building, looking back over her shoulder at Nicole before she disappeared through the door.

 

Nicole let out a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. “Nice going, you idiot,” she muttered following the sidewalk back to her own apartment.

 

***

 

Leaving the changing room and walking back to the reception area to meet Waverly, Nicole enjoyed the familiar putty feeling of her muscles she'd come to expect after a massage from the brunette. The redhead had become a regular to the massage parlor, although that was more to do with getting to spend more time with Waverly than anything else. Their time together spent mostly talking instead of in silence. Nicole didn't mind it, she actually found the sound of Waverly's voice more comforting than the quiet. She certainly felt more relaxed around the younger woman since her first visit a couple of months ago. The pair had even grown to be fast friends, despite Nicole's growing need for more the more time she spent with Waverly.

 

“Amazing as usual, Waves. Thank you,” Nicole smiled dopey eyed.

 

“Happy to help. Especially when I get to see you pull that face every time,” Waverly laughed.

 

“What face?” Nicole asked a little confused, sure she felt gooey, a mixture of relaxation and having Waverly hands on her back. Having her so close. But she certainly didn't pull a face.

 

“That face, silly,” Waverly giggled leaning up and tapping the end of Nicole's nose.

 

“I do not pull a face.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Nicole nodded confidently, even though she always felt anything but when she was around the masseuse. Waverly raised an eyebrow at the taller woman. Taking her by the wrist she led her through to the back room and dragged her in front of the mirror she had hung on the wall. Waverly standing slightly behind still holding onto Nicole's wrist lightly.

 

“That face.”

 

Nicole turned on the spot to face Waverly, quirking the side of her lip. “That's just my face, Waves.”

 

It was only then that the redhead realised just how close herself and Waverly stood, the front of their bodies brushing. Brown eyes hypnotised by hazel ones. Nicole felt Waverly move her hand from her wrist, sliding her fingers between Nicole's. Neither woman moved or broke eye contact. Nicole was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to even if she wanted to, she'd been gone for Waverly since the moment they'd met, only falling further the more time they spent together.

 

Waverly slowly lifted her free hand and started tracing Nicole's cheekbones like an artist painting a masterpiece. Waverly followed the line of Nicole's face across to her cheeks, to the slightest indent of a dimple. Her eyes following her fingers every movement. Finally she brought her fingers down to Nicole's mouth, running her index finger along the redhead’s bottom lip.

 

Nicole's eyes fluttered shut, her lips parting ever so slightly at the touch. She could still feel the line of fire left behind by Waverly's touch, her body buzzing as her belly stirred and tightened.

 

“Waves…” Nicole whispered.

 

“You're so beautiful, Nicole” Waverly whispered back, like her inner thoughts had suddenly found a voice.

 

Like a magnet pulling her towards Waverly, Nicole dipped her head brushing her nose down the bridge of Waverly's. She took a moment to breath her in, feeling the brunettes hot breath on her face. Her senses flooded with the smell of cinnamon, her body trembling Nicole slowly inched closer connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Her whole body surged, her skin and veins engulfed in flame as their lips moved together slowly. Nicole's hands finding Waverly's hip she pulled the brunette against her, tightening her grip. Waverly's arms were around the redhead’s neck in an instant pulling her deeper. The kiss turned hungry as their mouths slid together in the most delicious way. Nicole couldn't think of anything that wasn't soft lips moving together with hers in perfect synchronisation. The redhead felt a tongue trace the line of her mouth eliciting a moan from the taller woman. She tugged Waverly closer by her waist, fingers finding the bare skin just beneath her shirt. Their tongues moved together, hot and passionate like they were dancing a tango.

 

Waverly pushed Nicole back against the mirror and the wall behind her, pressing further into the taller woman, hips bumping together. Both women gasped. The knot in Nicole’s stomach growing and pulling tighter. The redhead slid her palmed hands underneath Waverly's shirt to the small of her bare back. Waverly moaned into her open mouth rolling her hips. Swallowing it, Nicole slid her hands down the curve of Waverly's ass and pulled her up, the brunette wrapping strong legs around the taller woman's waist.

 

Nicole redirected her mouth to Waverly's neck placing hungry open mouthed kissing along her throat and back up to her pulse point. Nipping at it and flicking her tongue over it to the base of Waverly's jaw. The sounds of Waverly's moans sent a throb of arousal shooting between the taller woman's legs. Nicole clenched her thighs to help ease the pressure gathering in her center. The redhead dragged her teeth along Waverly's jaw, giving a little nip before the brunette was guiding Nicole back to her lips.

 

“Couch,” Waverly mumbled breathlessly against the taller woman's mouth.

 

Nicole walked them towards the couch on the opposite side of the room, neither one willing to break their kiss. The redhead bumped into the corner of Waverly's desk on her way, hissing against swollen lips.

 

As soon as Waverly's back hit the couch her hands were pulling the hem of Nicole's shirt up her toned body, nails scratching a trail of fire up Nicole's body. Pulling away from Nicole long enough to relieve her of her shirt, Waverly started kissing the column of Nicole's throat. The redhead moaned at the new sensation the shorter woman was sending through her body. Her stomach growing tighter, building to that need for release. Nicole slide her thigh between Waverly's. Feeling the heat radiating from her center Nicole groaned, her fingers finding the hem of Waverly's shirt. It was off and discarded on the floor instantly. Both women falling deeper into their passion, their need for the other.

 

Nicole gathered enough thought in her scrambled mind to realise where this was heading, really fucking quickly. Like it was news to either of them anyway. The redhead pulled back and sat up straddling Waverly's leg.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole panted, trying to catch her breath, “are you sure?”

 

Waverly rolled lust filled eyes, pupils blown wide she sat up and hooked a hand onto Nicole's bra releasing her breasts from their confines before repeating the motion with hers.

 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” she breathed through swollen lips, chest heaving.

 

Hearing what she needed to, Nicole surged forward and caught Waverly by her lips. Their kisses grew hungrier as their desire spiraled. Waverly already working the button and zipper on the redhead’s jeans tugging the waistband down as far as she could while Nicole was sat on her haunches. Nicole was convinced that if the knot in her belly grew any tighter she'd come undone as soon as Waverly touched her. If she even got that far.

 

Before Nicole knew it her and Waverly were free of their clothes, naked bodies pressed against each other, the brunette rolling her hips. Their gasps and moans filling the back office, Nicole silently hoped no one was planning to come in for a massage any time soon.

 

Nicole traced a line with her fingertips from the inside of Waverly's knee and up her thigh redirecting up to her hips.

 

“F-fuck,” Waverly gasped, her body jolting forward at the touch.

 

Nicole let a heavy breath out through her nose, smirking beneath Waverly's lip. Repeating the motion in reverse, feeling Waverly quiver beneath her and rolling her hips.

 

The redhead led a trail of opened mouthed kisses down the column of Waverly's neck along her collarbone until her mouth found the swollen bud of the the masseuse’s nipples sucking it into her mouth. Tracing around it with the tip of her tongue, grazing it with her teeth as she released it with a pop.

 

Leaning her forehead against Waverly's chest gasping for air Nicole spoke between kisses, “I want. To. Taste you.” Her coil of arousal wound tight from her stomach to her center.

 

“God. P-please,” Waverly moaned.

 

Continuing the trail down Waverly's body with her mouth she found the brunette’s hips, tracing them with her teeth and her tongue before sliding her body down, her head between Waverly's legs. The redhead could smell how much Waverly wanted her, heat radiating from her sex. Nicole kissed around Waverly's center feeling the woman beneath her buck and jolt with anticipation.

 

Enjoying the effect she was having on the other woman Nicole lingered above Waverly's center, blowing lightly on her lips.

 

The brunette shuddered and slapped a hand over her face in frustration, “Nicooole.”

 

Realising she teased and tormented Waverly to the brink, Nicole dipped the tip of her tongue between wet folds, circling her clit lightly. Nicole groaned at the taste of Waverly on her tongue, a fresh wave of desire shooting down her spine, resting between her legs. A strangled moan erupted from Waverly's chest, her hands gripping the back of Nicole's head, tangling with red locks. The redhead pulled Waverly into her by her hips pinning them down. Rotating between the tip and flat of her tongue as worked Waverly's sex from her clit to her entrance. The grip on the back of Nicole's head grew tighter with jolts of her own arousal, hands lightly pushing her face further into Waverly's center. She dipped her tongue into the shorter woman's entrance as she slid her hand along the inside of Waverly's thigh working her way back up to her clit as she slid a single digit inside. Waverly's hips rolled and bucked wildly. Already feeling Waverly's walls tighten around her finger Nicole slid another inside Waverly and quickened the pace with her hand and tongue.

 

“HOLY. F-fuck!” Waverly screamed.

 

Nicole pushed passed the ache in her jaw and her arm as she found a steady quickened pace that was sending Waverly wild. The body beneath her squirming and bucking up into her. The walls around her fingers tightened, Waverly lifting her hips off the couch the redhead knowing she was about to snap. Nicole sucked Waverly's clit teasing it with her tongue. The sweetest most addictive scream left Waverly's mouth as she came crashing down around Nicole's fingers coating them in a fresh arousal. Nicole helped work Waverly back down, her pants growing rapidly again as a second hoarse moan filled the room around them, Waverly finally collapsing back down on the couch.

 

Nicole kissed her way back up Waverly's body, over her heaving chest. She found her lips again, kissing them with a burning white hot desire she'd never felt before swirling around inside her entire body. It was like she was consumed by the flames. The groan from Waverly tasting herself on Nicole's mouth only adding gasoline to the raging fire.

 

Nicole pulled back enough to look at Waverly, her eyes still closed while she tried to regulate her breathing again.

 

“Waves,” Nicole managed, the brown of her eyes almost entirely lost to the black of her pupils. Waverly slowly opened her eyes and smiled a goofy post orgasm grin. She hummed at the redhead apparently unable to find her words. “I- I need you,” Nicole pleaded, her voice thick with desire. The throbbing between her legs passed the point of insatiable.

 

Waverly surged forward and connected their lips in a burning kiss as she slid her hand down between their sweat covered bodies. Slowly sliding a finger into wet curls and down through slick folds. Nicole collapsed at Waverly's touch finally reaching where she needed it most. Her fingers still inside Waverly pressed against her front wall. The redheads thumb finding the groove of Waverly's clit.

 

“No teasing, baby. I-...Too sensitive.” Nicole breathed.

 

Understanding immediately, Waverly's fingers found Nicole's entrance. She slid inside of the redhead starting a slow pace.

 

“Shit,” Nicole hissed in pleasure, her fingers matching Waverly's. Both women moved together their moans more frequent as their pace quickened. Nicole felt the coil in her stomach at breaking point. Needing it to snap she climbed higher with Waverly and came tumbling down far quicker than she would've liked. Feeling herself clench around the brunette’s fingers her orgasm crashing in from all sides. A scream filling her ears, the only assurance that it was coming from her came in the form of Waverly coming undone beneath her moments later as they're moans entwined together in perfect melody.

 

Nicole collapsed against the sweat sheened body of Waverly as the brunette fell into the couch. Using the last remnants of her energy Nicole leaned up and kissed the brunette lazily.

 

“Wow,” she gasped, voice hoarse. Nicole let her head drop to Waverly's chest. Both of them laying there unable to move, letting the aftershocks of their orgasm ripple through their muscles.

 

“I could get used to this” Waverly hummed.

 

The realisation of what had happened and what it meant crashed into Nicole like a freight train. The guilt in her stomach turned to lead. She'd promised herself weeks ago she wasn't going to act on her feelings for Waverly. It wouldn't be fair to expect her to wait around for Nicole like Shae had.

 

***

 

Nicole sat at her desk in the station fighting against the thoughts of Waverly Earp that had plagued her mind for the past several days since they...since the mind blowing, earth shattering...Nope.

 

She wasn't going there. Ignoring Waverly's calls and texts had been hard enough without delving into her feelings for the younger woman. Her feelings that had only grown stronger since… Nope.

 

So what if it was on repeat in her mind? It would pass, she'd never meant to act on her feelings for Waverly anyway. It was a slip. They'd gotten caught up in the moment and...dammit. All she had to do was ignore the fact that the guilt she felt had built up and taken refuge on her chest, a constant ache and pressure that refused to leave. Ignore the flock of birds that rolled around in her stomach, no longer just butterflies since she'd had Waverly's naked form pressed against her in the most perfect way.

 

Nicole shook her head and tried to refocus on the computer screen in front of her for the hundredth time in the last hour. Of course she'd be stuck at her desk when she needed, more than ever, to be out on patrol. She sure as hell needed the distraction. The redhead flicked the pen in hand back and forth. Okay, so she'd gone a bit radio silent on the Waverly Earp front, even going so far as to cancel her next massage. She needed to, Shae had said it herself before she left, Nicole was married to her job, the people she cared about.. the women she loved always came second best. Not that she loved Waverly, this was...it was just lust. Waverly deserved to be someone's number one priority.

 

Especially since Nicole had thrown herself more into her police work since her ex girlfriend had walked out of her life. Leaving Nicole and Purgatory in her rearview. No. Waverly deserved better than that. All she needed to do was avoid her for a while, give her chance to get the brunette out of her system.

 

“Haught!”

 

Nicole spun her office chair in the direction of the familiar voice of Chrissy Nedley calling her across the bull pen.

 

“What's up, Nedley?” she forced a smile. Still unsure if Waverly had spoken to her about their fumble in the back office of the massage parlor.

 

Chrissy perched herself on the edge of Nicole's desk dropping a file down on her desk. The redhead groaned and was sure Waverly had told Chrissy and this was her punishment.

 

“More paperwork, really? What exactly are you doing while I try and make my way through this never ending pile Chriss?”

 

“Going to lunch with-”

 

“Oh hey, Chrissy, your dad just told me to come through. You ready to go? I'm starving!”

 

Nicole's eyes went wide and her body froze, although it was for a different reason from the first time she'd heard that voice and lay eyes on Waverly Earp.

 

“Oh...Nicole,” Waverly said stopping short as she noticed the redhead in her seat, obstructed by Chrissy on her approach. Refusing to meet the redhead’s eye.

 

Nicole's chest grew tighter, her heart breaking at the look on Waverly's face when she'd spotted her.  “Hey, Waves-erly. Waverly. Hi.”

 

Nicole turned back to her computer screen quickly, trying to look busy, missing the strange look on her partners face as she looked between the two. Shaking her head she smiled at the brunette, “Sure just let me drop this off with my dad okay? You can keep Nicole here company, she's been a in a funk for days now. Maybe you could cheer her up.”

 

“Has she now?” Waverly muttered under her breath as Chrissy started to make her way to the Sheriff's office.

 

Nicole grimaced and slunk down in her chair at the comment.

 

An awkward silence descended on the two women, Nicole trying to busy herself at her desk feeling eyes burning into her. Waverly stood with a hand on her hip staring the redhead down. Taking a deep breath Nicole chanced a look at Waverly, immediately regretting that decision with the look the younger woman was throwing her way.

 

“H-hi, Waverly,” Nicole stammered guiltily.

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the Officer, crossing her arms over her chest. Nicole saw the anger ignite in hazel eyes and gulped audibly.

 

“That's all you have to say to me after you've ignored me for _four days_ Nicole? After we-” Waverly cut herself off and looked away from the redhead. She turned her head back in Nicole's direction, eyes on the floor.

 

“Waverly, I'm sorry I-” Nicole tried.

 

“You're _sorry_? Oh well that makes everything okay then!” Waverly whispered, her voice raised.

 

The look Waverly was giving her made Nicole recoil. Hating herself for being the cause behind the expression on the brunettes usually happy face. Anger and guilt swirling in the pit of her stomach. “Can we talk? Somewhere else? Over coffee?”  

 

Waverly scoffed not trying to lower her voice this time. “You have GOT to be kidding me Nicole?! You fucking sleep with me, ignore me for days and NOW you want to talk?” the brunette shook her head, eyes glistening with tears.

 

“You're a shit head, Nicole Haught, and I've no interest in _anything_ you've got to say to me!” The brunette turned on her heel and marched out of the station, arms still folded. “Tell Chrissy I'll meet her outside,” she called out.

 

Nicole stood ready to run after her, “Waverly, wait!”

 

After being met with silence Nicole suddenly felt the pressure of a thousand eyes staring at her. Taking in all the officers watching her front their various positions in the station. Her eyes finally landing on a less than impressed looking Chrissy Nedley.

 

“You heard that, huh?” Nicole smiled sheepishly at her partner.

 

“Maybe you should go and fix that, Haught.”

 

Nicole grimaced internally at the formal tone and use of her name coming from her friend's mouth.

 

“But what abo-”

 

Chrissy held a hand up. “I've got the paperwork, you idiot. Just-...” the blonde Officer chewed on her lip and sighed, “She isn't Shae, Nicole.”

 

Nicole grimaced despite trying to hold it back. She didn't want Chrissy to be right. Didn't want to admit that her friend just knew her that well, “I know that!”

 

“Do you?!”

 

Nicole relented with a sigh. “I'll go fix it,” she muttered like a scolded child.

 

“You bet your ass you will!” Chrissy said sternly, pointing a finger at Nicole.

 

The redhead moved quickly “I'm going,” holding her hands up in front of her Nicole turned on the spot and launched off into a jog through the station after Waverly.

 

***

 

When she reached the double glass doors with the Purgatory PD logo printed across the front of them, Nicole skidded to a stop taking a moment to collect her thoughts and catch her breath. Sweat was glistening her forehead. She brushed the strands of red hair out of her face and wiped her brow on her shirt sleeve. Nicole took a deep breath and pushed herself through the door a shot of panic ran up her spine. What if she'd fucked this all up? What if she'd ruined the best thing that had happened to her? Turning her head eyes finding Waverly instantly.

 

“Waverly,” she sighed with a little relief, trying to get her breath to level out at the sight of the brunette. “Please, just hear me out. If after that you don't want anything to do with me, I'll understand and you won't hear from me again.”

 

Her heart was already breaking at the thought, but she tried to appear unaffected. Even after only a few months of knowing the other woman Nicole couldn't... _didn't_ want to imagine a life without Waverly Earp in it.

 

Waverly dropped her arms, her expression softening slightly, the anger and hurt still visible underneath. “Fine.”

 

Nicole held a hand out gesturing at her cruiser parked in front of the station. Her eyes not leaving the brunette, nerves rippling through her. The redhead swallowed trying to push them down to no avail.

 

Finally, Waverly stepped towards the cruiser. Nicole opened the door and held it open for the shorter woman, waiting until she was nestled in the passenger seat before closing the door after her. Making her way to the driver’s side in a few short steps Nicole climbed in, ducking her head under the frame. She gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white, before she started the police car, reversing out of the parking space.

 

The Officer pulled the cruiser over on the side of the road on the outskirts of Purgatory, at least making it look like she could be on patrol. She removed her seatbelt and turned in her seat to face the brunette, knee bent and leg tucked under herself. Waverly looked straight ahead at the tarmac road.  

 

Nicole took a steadying breath. “I got scared and I ran. I'm coward, okay?”

 

Waverly's head turned slightly to look at Nicole from her peripherals, "It scared me too, Nicole.”

 

“No, it's not that. Mostly. It’s- my ex, Shae, she er. She left me, a little over a year ago now,” Nicole gripped the edge of her seat in an attempt to ground herself.

 

Waverly turned towards Nicole a little more, waiting expectantly for the Officer to continue.

 

Nicole licked her lips nervously, “She told me that.. she told me, she um. She wasn't prepared to live her life being second best to my job.”

 

The redhead shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I didn't want that to be you,” she sighed, “you deserve to be with someone who treats you right, Waves. Someone who can make your their top priority.”

 

“Nicole. I know you love your job. Believe me I get that but...you didn't even give us a chance,” she huffed, the anger in her voice subsiding.

 

“And that's where the coward part comes in,” Nicole chuckled humorlessly.

 

“Did it even mean anything to you?” Waverly asked in a low voice, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over when she met Nicole gaze.

 

“It meant everything,” Nicole breathed, her thoughts wandering back to that day, answering before her brain could stop her.

 

Waverly's eyebrows shot into her hairline a small soft smile quirking the side of her lips as she looked back at Nicole, her eyes glistening. The expression on Waverly's face letting Nicole know the unspoken words that she felt the same way. A flash of doubt flicked across her face and the brunette furrowed her brow. “Do you mean that Nicole or are you-”

 

Nicole took a deep breath in and cupped Waverly's cheek with her palm and looked Waverly in the eye without blinking. Hoping it would be enough to show the brunette that she really did. “I'm head over heels for you, Waverly Earp. I've never meant anything more in my life. I'm all in.”

 

Waverly visibly melted at her words and leant into the touch, “If you're willing to try-”

 

“I am!” Nicole interrupted.

 

“Then maybe, you should...stop talking and-”

 

Nicole practically leapt from her seat hesitating in front of Waverly. “I'm sorry for-”

 

Waverly placed her hands either side of Nicole's face and smiled gently at her, “Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Nicole flashed a dimpled smile pulling Waverly over the center console so she was straddling the redheaded officer. Both of them closing the gap with a desperate kiss. Pouring herself in to it, Nicole wasn't going to hold back this time. Making a silent promise to Waverly with her lips, to give herself completely to the woman that had stolen her heart.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback, it's always helpful! You can do this via my
> 
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd
> 
> &
> 
> Tumblr thenerdyemo


End file.
